In the Heart of Another
by Ashia-Vladmere06
Summary: This is a story takes place after the book and is about the guys taking in a chick who looks just like Johnny.
1. Jonnie Girl

**In the Heart of Another**

Chapter 1: Jonnie Girl

"Hey you guys check this out!" Two-bit ran into the store, where me and Soda were getting some stuff so that Soda could make chocolate cake tonight. We were standing at the counter paying for the stuff when Two-bit ran in.

"What is it this time, Two-bit," Soda said. "Please don't tell me you've got another little kid out there standing around in his underwear."

Two weeks ago we were all sitting in the lot, bored out of our minds, when a couple of kids walked by. Two-bit had the craziest idea. He wanted to see how long he could make the little guys stand around in their underwear before they got brave enough to pull up their pants and run home. It never happened, Two-bit had the kids out there for at least two hours before some cops rolled by and yelled at the kids to pull up there pants. We laughed for days.

"Naw, not today," Two-bit said. "It's even better. Hurry up." Soda and I finished paying for the groceries and hurried outside.

When I got outside I almost had a heart-attack. I felt Soda grab my jacket to brace himself. We both saw and thought the same thing. Johnny.

Across the street there were five Socs surrounding a girl; but she was just any girl. This girl looked exactly like a female version of Johnny. She was a couple of inches shorter than me, she had curly black hair-but it was long- and she had the same scared brown eyes Johnny had.

The Socs had the girl backed up against the building across the street. The girl looked as if she was about to cry. They were saying something in low voices, probably threatening her.

"Lets say we go interrupt some fun," Two-bit smiled. Soda and I shook our heads in agreement. We slowly walked across the street, trying not to make any noise. We managed to get behind them without them noticing. The girl glanced at Soda and he quickly put his finger to his lips. She looked back at the Soc standing in front of her.

"So what do you say," asked the Soc. He girl opened her mouth to say something, but Soda interrupted her.

"Well I don't know what she says," Soda said, as all the Socs flung around, facing us. "But I say you leave her alone."

"What are you going to do about it if we don't, Greaser?" One of the Socs stepped towards Soda.

Two-bit flipped out his switch blade. His smile widened as the Soc back up a step.

"Well we might just have to cut you up a bit," he said.

The Socs all looked at Two-bit. The biggest one who was standing in front of Soda looked at Two-bit as if he wanted try him, but thought better of it.

"Get in the car," he said to the others. They walked to the car slowly. The big Soc turned back toward the girl. "We'll be back for you."

He turned to us, spit on the ground in front of Soda-barely missing Soda's shoe- and walked off. The four of us watched them until the red camaro sped off. We turned to the girl. She didn't look scared anymore, as a matter of fact, she was giving us death glares.

"I didn't need your help, you know," she said in a soft voice. "I was doing just fine on my own."

"A nice thank you would be nice," I said to her. Well I know one thing, she wasn't as grateful as Johnny.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself," Two-bit asked her.

"Minding my business," she hissed. "Which is more than I can say for the three of you."

Soda's eyes widened. I knew what he was thinking. This chic might look like Johnny but she was ten times meaner. Two-but stepped closer to her.

"So what's your name?" The chic looked at Two-bit. I could tell she was thinking whether or not to tell him to back up or just tell him her name. She chose the latter part.

"My friends call me Jonnie Girl, but my real name is Jonette," she told us. Three of us looked at each other. This was just too weird.

"So how'd you get get on the Socs' bad side," Soda asked. Jonette shrugged.

"I was just walking down the street when they pulled up and got out of the car. They surrounded me and started threatening me," she told us. Then she made a disgusted face."They kept calling me a greaser, whatever that means. And I kept telling them that even if I did know what a greaser was, it was probably a lot better than what people called them." Jonette paused for a sec and looked at the three of us. Her eyes landed on Two-bit. "Wait. Didn't that big guy call you a greaser?" Two-bit nodded.

"That's what I am. I'm a greaser," he told her. "We all are." Jonette made another disgusted face.

'Then why'd he call me a greaser," she asked. "I don't look anything like yall." I frowned at her. I was feeling a little bit offended. She didn't even know us and was alredy insulting us. If Dally were here, he would tell her to shut her trap about something she didn't know. And plus, even though she doesn't know it, she does look like a greaser. Johnny.

"Being called a greaser isn't a bad thing," I told her. "Itsbetter than being a Soc any day."

Jonetterolled her eyes at me and sighed. I had only just met her and I already didn't like her.

"So where were you headed, before they came," Soda asked her. Jonette looked at him up and down before answering.

"I don't know," she said. "I came here to look for a cousin of mine but she moved a long time ago."

"So where you headed now," asked Soda. I looked at Soda. Why was he asking so many questions? He certainly wasn't in to her, or I would hope not. I didn't say anything to him. He always had a reason for things he did.

"I don't know," Jonette shrugged again. There was a slight pause while all of us stood there looking at each other. Soda spole first.

"Well, why don't you come with us until you have somewhere to go," Soda said. I turned to Soda and gave him a weirdlook.What was that all about? Why would he invite a complete stranger into our house. I know we always said the guys can come in whenever they want, but Jonette wasn't one of the guys, no matter how much she looked like Johnny.

"Don't you thinkwe should ask Darry first," I said. Soda shook his head.

"You know Darry won't mind Ponyboy,"he said. Jonette let out a snicker. I glared at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked heatedly, even thoughI already knew the answer. She was laughing aty name. I know I should be use to it bynow, but it was something about Jonette laughing at my name that just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Ponyboy?" She said, smiling."What kind of name is that?" All of a sudden I had the urge to slap that smile off her face.

"Well what kind of a name is Jonette," I asked. Jonette ignored me and looked at Soda.

"Who's Darry," she asked him.

"He's our older brother," Soda told her. Jonette gave another digusted look. I was pretty sick of her looks she was giving her and if Darry hadn't threatened to kill me if I ever hit a girl, I might have slappped her.

"All three of you are brothers?"

"No, just me and Pony," Soda said. Jonette look a little relieved. "So what do you say?"

Jonette took her time thinking about it. I sighed and tapped my feet impatiently.

"Alright," she finally said. "Two nights including tonight. And no more." She motioned down the street."Lead the way."

Soda and Jonette walked down the sidewalk in front of me and Two-bit. They laughed and talked like they were old friends or something. I didn't like it. I didn't trust that Jonette girl. She was up to something, I could feel it.

By the time we got to the house, Darry was already home from work.When we all went inside, Jonette lingered outside. No one seemed to notice but me. Darry and Steve were inside watching some soap opera.Steve glared at Soda and then at me.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What did you two do? Go to Texas to get groceries?"

"We had a bit of a problem," Soda said, coming back in the living room. He had been in the kitchen putting up the groceries.

"What kind of a problem," Darry asked, not looking up from the tv.

"Some Socs were in our territory, threatening this chic," Two-bit said.

"Yeah and Soda brought her here like some stray dog," I said, sitting down on the couch next to Steve.

"Don't get wise, Pony," Soda said. "Watch your mouth."

I rolled my eyes. Soda didn't even know this girl and already was taking up or her.

"Well where is she," Darry asked, now looking around. Two-bit and Soda looked around the house.

"She's still outside," I said. "She didn't come in when we did."

"Well how come you didn't invite her in, Pony," Darry asked as Soda went outside to find Jonette.

"I didn't bring her home," I said. Darry gave me a look. Soda came in with Jonette following slowly behind him. She held her head like she was in trouble. She looked like a little three year old who was about to get yelled at. Darry looked at her sympathetically, but I saw right through her. Was I the only one in the house that didn't have a weakness for girls? Sometimes I wonder about us guys.

"Darry and Steve, this is Jonette," Soda said. Jonette looked up and Darry and Steve froze on the spot. They saw it, too. I looked at Darry. He looked like he didn't know whether to smile or run. Steve just stared blankly at Jonette. They didn't know what to say. She looked just like Johnny. What else was there to say.


	2. There's a Girl in the House

**Chapter Two: There's a Girl in the House**

That night when we all went to sleep, it never really dawned on us that we've never had a girl in the house. But it did hit us the next morning, when Darry, Soda and I were awaken to Jonette screaming. Darry was the first one up, running into the living room, then came Soda and me.

Jonette was standing in the middle of the living room in nothing but a towl that was wrapped around her. Two-bit was facing us, blushing like mad. Jonette pointed at Two-bit. She looked pissed.

"That idiot just walked in here, without knocking or anything," Jonette said. "I was just about to get dressed."

I put my hand over my mouth pretending to yawn so that I didn't laugh. I've never seen Two-bit blush. Soda snorted which he turned into a yawn too, after Jonette gave him a go-to-hell look. Darry gave her a weird look.

"Jonette what were you doing walking around the house in a towel anyway," he asked. The furious look on Jonette's face turned sheepish. She looked at the ground. It was her turn to blush. She shrugged.

"Habit," she said.

"Well you're going to have to break that habit cause you're staying in house full of guys, chica," I told her, walking into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got out the chocolate cake Soda had made last night.

"Sorry," I heard her say. Soda came into the kitchen as I put the cake on the table. Two-bit and Darry were right behind him. The redness from Two-bit's face had disappeared, but he still looked a bit scared.

"What's the matter Two-bit," I teased. "Never seen a girl in nothing but a towel before." Two-bit jumped up on the counter and Soda and Darry sat down at the table. I cut the cake and passed it around.

"I've seen _you_ in towel, Ponyboy. So what's the difference," Two-bit said. I felt my face get hot. I knew I was small for my size but I didn't think I was that small.

"Aww, lay off Two-bit," Soda said, ruffling my hair and taking a huge bite out of his cake. It was back to its natural color now and it was almost as long as it was before I cut it. "Pony here is still a growing boy. He's got time to catch up still."

"Haha you guys very funny," I said. I took a big bite out of my cake. "So what are you guys going to do today?"

"I've already made plans with Tim Shepard and his boys," Two-bit said. I looked at Soda and Darry. Soda shrugged and looked at Darry. Darry sighed.

"I know today was suppose to be my day off," he said. "But Drew fell off a roof yesterday and they called me in." I looked down at my cake so that Darry couldn't see the disappointment in my face. Darry was always working and barely had a day off. I was looking forward to spending the day with Darry and Soda. It's been a long time since it was just the three of us.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Pony," Soda said ruffling my hair. I forced a smile on my face.

"What about me," a soft voice asked behind me. The four of us looked at the kitchen door, where Jonette was standing. None of us said anything for a moment. We all forgot she was even in the house. Jonette crossed the arms and glared at us. Her voice changed when she spoke again. "Did you forget about me?"

I opened my mouth to say say yes, but Soda elbowed me.

"Of course not! You can join me and Ponyboy," he said, stuffing the last bit of his cake in his mouth. I let out a groan. I didn't too much care for hanging out with girls. They either talk too much or not enough. Or they can't make up their minds about what they want. That's why I'm not making any effort to find a girlfriend. I'll turn gray before I'm twenty if I ever had a girl.

Jonette stepped on my foot on her way in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and made a disgusted face. She turned to face us.

"What's for breakfast," she asked. We all looked at each other and smiled.

"Cake," we said together.

"Cake? What kind of a breakfast is that? And besides I'm alergic to chocolate," Jonette said in one breath.

" 'O 'onder ooh sso 'inny," Two-bit said with a mout full of cake. Jonette rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips.

"So?" She said. Everyone looked around confused.

"So...what?" I asked. See there she goes not talking enough.

"So what am I supposed to do about my breakfast," she demanded. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who cares," I said. Soda elbowed me again.

"We'll take you out for breakfast," he told her. I sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day and I was not looking forward to it.

"Well I've got to get ready for work," Darry said, heading out of the kitchen. "Yall have fun."

"I have to meet Tim," Two-bit said, jumping off the counter. "I'll see you guys later."

Two-bit left leaving Soda, Jonette and I in the kitchen. Nobody said anything. We just stared at each other.

Like I said earlier...this was going to be a long day.


	3. The Longest Day

Sorry you guys! I know it took me a few days to update, but I had no on idea where to go from there. Hope you like it!

**Chapter Three: The Longest Day**

As soon as Darry and Two-bit left, the three of us just kind of sat around. Jonette went into me and Soda's room. Soda and I just sat in the living room watching tv. It was around one when Jonette finally came into the living room with one hand on her hip and the other hand held Johnny's copy of Gone with the Wind. I glared at her.

"Do you want something," I asked her. Jonette pulled outthe letter Johnny wrote me from inside the book. I suddenly felt the urge to dive tackle her and rip the letter from her hand.

"Who is Johnny," she asked. I looked at Soda. He wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were fixed on the tv, but I could tell he wasn't watching it. Jonette cleared her throat when no one answered. I looked back at her. She was glaring at me with her big brown eyes.

"He was a friend of ours," I said through clenched teeth. Jonette kept staring at me as if she wanted me to say more. I didn't.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Well…what?" She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Well what happened to him," she asked. "Why was he talking about how he didn't want to die?" At first I didn't answer. I wanted real bad for Jonette to just leave.

"It's none of your business," I said. Looking at the tv. The Three Stooges were on. The audience was laughing. No one said anything for a long while. Soda and I stared blankly at the tv and Jonette just stood in the middle of the living room staring at us. Soda broke the silence.

"We should get out of the house," he said. "We can show Jonette around."

"Fine," I said.

We all walked of the house in silence. Soda and Jonette walked together, I lingered behind them with my hands in my jacket pockets. At the time I really hated Jonette. After Johnny died, we all tried not to think about, not that we wanted to forget or anything. It was just that the way that he died--suffering and in pain. Sometimes I blamed myself, even thought Darry and Soda tell me not to. I can't help but think that if I hadn't tried to be a hero and saved those kids, Johnny wouldn't have either. He wouldn't have followed me into the fire.

And when we saw Jonette for the first time yesterday, all of that came back to my mind. Especially last night. I didn't get any sleep. I kept thinking that Jonette was somehow sent to us, making us remember what we wanted to forget. I cried myself to sleep last night, but I didn't let Soda hear it. I didn't want him or Darry worry about me.

Jonette's loud laugh brought me out of my thoughts. She and Soda were talking about something that sounded vaguely like sex. I didn't ask and really didn't want to know. We stopped walking in front of the store Soda and I were yesterday. Jonette looked across the street, where those Socs had surrounded her.

"Was Johnny a greaser, too," she asked.

Why did she want to know so much about Johnny? I've already told her it was known of her business. She read one letter and thinks she has to know everything. Why doesn't she just leave it alone?

"Yeah," Soda said. "The greatest greaser there ever was." Jonette smiled at Soda.

"Why don't we go to the drive-in?" I was quick to chnage the subject. Jonette's eyes lit up.

"There's a drive-in here?" She nearly jumped out of her skin. Soda and I gave her a weird look.

"Uh...yeah." I guess Jonette could tell that she was acting really weird, because she calmed down a little.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just that I've always wanted to go to a drive-in, ever since I was little. My mom said she was going to take me one day, but she never did. And she never will."

"Well, we'll go to the drive-in," said Soda. Then he smiled mischievously. "We'll even show you how to do it the Greaser way."

"The _Greaser_ way?" Jonette asked.

"Oh yeah," Soda said. "We have our own way of doing things around here."

I shook my head. Soda could be so dramatic sometimes, but considering the circumstances he had a good reason to be...this time.

We wanted to wait til it was dark to go to the drive-in so we hung around DMV with Soda and Steve. Today was Soda's day off, but Steve had to work. And he hated it. The three of us mostly sat around and talked while Steve worked. Well Jonette and Soda did most of the talking, I just sat back and smoked a cigarette that I bummed off of Steve. Jonette looked at me kind of weird.

"What?"

"You look a little young to be smoking," she told me. I stared at her for a minute before remembering she wasn't from around here.

"I've been smoking since I was thirteen," I told her. Her eyes widened when she heard that. I just shrugged and didn't say anything more.

Jonette and Soda talked forever after that. We found out that she really wasn't here to visit a cousin, but she was a runaway. She said that she couldn't stay at her house any longer. She told us her mother was a crack fiend and that her mother had a job, but she used the money to buy her drugs. They lived in a small one bedroom shck with no lights or hot water. Soda asked how she got along this far. Jonette told him that her neighbors always took care of her . But they had to do it so that her mother wouldn't know. Jonette told us that her mother was in denial and thought she was a good mother and hated for anyone to think otherwise and offer their help.

Jonette also told us that men in her neighborhood tried to take advantage of her, when her mother didn't pay thme for her drugs.

"So where are you going to go from here," Soda asked. Jonette shrugged and looked across the street at some kids who were chasing each other down the street.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'm thinking about going to live with my aunt in Arkansas. I wrote to her before I left and told her to be looking for me."

"How do you plan on getting there?" It was the first time I had spoken through the whole conversation. Jonette looked at me for awhile before answering, probably trying to figure out if she should answer or not.

"What do you mean," she asked me.

"I mean how do you plan on going anywhere without any money," I said. Jonette snorted.

"Who said I didn't have any money," she said. "How do you think I got here to begin with?" I shrugged. She continued when I didn't say anything.

"Whenever I went to my neighbor's house, they gave me money for food and clothes. I never spent much of it . Most of it I saved. I had been planning on getting out of that house for a while. Especially when those guys started coming round , and I had to pay them off with my money."

I felt realy stupid for some reason. I just assumed she didn't anything. It didn't look like she did. She only had a smally gym bag with her and it didn't look very ful.

"Sorry," I muttered., wishing I had another cigarette. Steve had gone home by then, not wanting to hang around after his shift was over.

Everyone fell silent looking at the sky. It wasn't quite dark yet, so we still couldn't go to the drive-in. I needed something to do. I just couldn't sit still any longer.

'Hey, you guys. Let's go back to the house," I said. I was desperate for anything to do. "Someone's bound tobe ther. We can see if they want to come with us."

We walked a couple of blocks to the house. The lights were on in the kitchen, showing us there was someone there.

"Hey," Soda yelled, walking in the house, turning on the living room lights. Time Shepards head popped out of the door. He grinner at me.

"Well, if it isn't old blondie-head," He said. "What happened to you blonde hair?"

I remebered that Tim hadn't seen me since the night of the rimble a year ago.

"Hey, Tim," I said, sitting down in Darry's chair. "Where ya been?" Tim came into the living room, with a big sandwich in his hand. He shrugged and took a huge bite out of it. He sat next o Soda on the couch. Jonette was standing in the doorway.

"You've been somewhere," Soda said to him. "Cause you haven't been around here." Time shook his head in agreement.

"In and out of jail," he said. "You know me." Tim looked around the room looking confused.

"What?" Soda looked around with him.

"I could've sworn I saw that Johnny kid in here earlier," Tim said. "I thought you said he died about a year ago."

"He did," Soda said. He pointed at Jonette. "You saw her." Tim turned towards the door and looked at Jonette. His eyes widened. He shook his head.

"Man she looks just like the kid," he said. "Are you sure that ain't him?"

At first I thought Tim was just kidding until I got a good look at him. He was high. I snorted. Typical.

No one said anything for a long while. Time ate the rest of his sandwich hungrily. Yep, he was definetely high. Jonette kept shifting from one foo to the other. I wanted to tell her to sit down, but everytime I went to say something she would pretend not to notice. I guess she didn't want to sit down. For some reason she was acting like she didn't like Tim or something. I shook my head. Women. They sure do have funny ways.

After what seemed like hours of sitting around watching tv, Tim finally stretched and let out a yawn.

"So what're yall kids gonna do tonight," he asked. Soda smiled. He loved doing illegal things. It's like he got some sick thrill out of it.

"We're going to show Ms. Jonette how to get in the drive-in the greaser way," he said. Timlaughed.

"So you wanna be a greaser," he said to Jonette. She smiled weakly. "Well if you had been wtih me and ol' Tow-bit earlier, we'd have shown you some real greasers. These two don't know what they're doing."

I rolled my eyes. Tim thought he was the toughest greaser around. He might would be if it wasn't for Darry. Not even Time would want to rumble with Darry.

"By the way, Tim," I said. "Where is Two-bit?" Tim shrugged.

"I don't know. After we rolled a couple of Socs, he said said womething about going home. Haven't seen him since."

I glance outside; It was finally dark. I walked up to Jonette, put my hands in a praying position and bowed slightly.

"Well, young grasshopper," I teased. "Are you ready for your first lesson in how to become a greaser." Jonette smiled and bowed back.

"Yes, sensee," she said.

We all walked to the drive-in. It was cold out, but luckily I bought a jacket. But unfortunetly Jonette didn't. She shivered as the wind blew. I was about to offer her my jacket, but Tim beat me to it.

"Oh it's okay," she said. "I'm used to this cold weather. I pretty much had to since we have any heat."

"I know how it is," Tim said lighting a cigarette.

We finally got to the dirve-in but since we were trying to teach Jonette how be be one of us and not just look like us, we didn't go in. Instead we just walked around the back.

"Wasn't that the drive-in entrance around there," Jonette asked. Soda, Tim and I laughed.

"Sweetheart," Tim said. "We're not trying to teach you how to be a good little girl, shot that was your old woman's job. We're trying to teach you how to be a greaser."

"Yeah ," Soda agreed. "And greasers don't enter the drive-in through the entrance."

"Nope," I piped up. "It's too legal. And we hate doing legal stuff."

"We do things the wrong way," Tim said pointing at the big hole in the bottom of the fence that surrounded the drive-in. Jonette smiled and laughed a little. She looked at me and Soda.

"You two don't look the type," she said. Tim pretended to look offended.

"Hey," he protested. 'What about me? Why can't I not look the type too?"

Jonette just rolled her eyes and headed for the hole in the gate. To our surprise she climbed through the hole like she had been doing it her whole life. When she go to the other side, she turned to face us , smiling and waiting for our approval.

"What?' She asked, seeing that we were staring at her. 'What? You think just because I'm a girl that I've never done this before?"

"You just didn't look the type," Tim teased. Jonette laughed.

"Well," she said. "I we still have alot to learn about each other. So are yall coming or not?"

The rest of us climbed under the fence and we all headed towards the movie. We found seats and settled down. Jonette was looking excited. I guess she really wanted to go to a drive-in after all. She started talking excitedly to Soda. Tim wandered off.

I started watching the movie, when I realized the seats we were sitting in were the same seats me and Johnny sat in about a year ago...the same night he killed that Soc. I was sitting inmy same seat and Jonette was sitting in Johnny's seat. I felt really weird all of a sudden. Like I was spinning in my seat. I put my face in my hands ans closed my eyes. No wonder I hadn't been to the drive-in since that night.


	4. Calling Home

Calling Home

For the next two days all me, Soda and Jonette ever did was hangout around the house with either Two-bit or Steve. I mostly slept late into the afternoon, and when I finally did wake up, I would find Jonette and Soda in the living laughing it up like they were best friends. Honestly, I didn't like it. I don't know why, but I didn't trust Jonette. It was something about her that made me wonder what she was up to. I mean what kind of normal girl would hang around all day in a house full of guys and not complain, unless someone had left the toilet seat up. It was on the following Saturday that she changed my mind.

I woke up that morning to the bathroom door slamming. At first I thought it was a gun shot, because I had been having a weird dream. I sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Soda was still asleep next to me curled up in a little ball like a cat. I made a note to tease him about it later. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I was just passing the bathroom when I heard Jonette's voice.

"Mom, I'm not coming home anytime soon so you might as well forget it," Jonette said. She was silent for a while as someone on the other line began shouting and talking loud. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Jonette continued. "Mom I didn't call to argue with you, I just called to let you know that I was okay." Her mom continued yelling. "Mom, stop yelling! I'm not coming home, I can't. I hate him and I don't care if he is pissed at me. He's not my father!"

There was a loud noise that sounded like Jonette slamming the phone down on the receiver and then it was quiet except for her soft crying.

"What are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Soda was standing in the bedroom doorway.

"God Soda you scared the devil out of me. I'm not doing anything," I said heading to the living room pretending not to care. "I think Jonette's crying though." I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv as Soda stood at the bathroom door trying to convince Jonette to come out of the bathroom.

"...I don't care if he is pissed at me. He's not my father!" Jonette's words rang through my head. I wondered who she was talking about? I didn't remember her mentioning a father or a brother, so who was this he? And was he the real reason she ran away?

Soda came into the living room looking confused.

"What? Why you looking like that," I asked.

"How can you not know why you're crying?" Soda sat down on the couch next to me. I was lost.

"Soda what're you talking about?"

"I asked Jonette why she was crying and she said she didn't know," Soda told me. "I think it might be her lady's time"

"Oh gross," I said. Soda ruffled my hair.

"Awww, come on, Pony," he said. "That's normal for women. Mom was emotional that way when it was her lady's time." Darry came into the living room rubbing his eyes.

"And why are we talking about mom's lady's time?" He asked. Soda laughed.

"Because Jonette just had a breakdown in the bathroom and she doesn't know why," Soda said. "I think it's her lady time."

Darry gave us a weird look. Jonette came out of the bathroom and stood behind him. She looked really upset.

"I didn't have a breakdown," Jonette snapped. Darry looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. I've never seen Darry jump at the sound of a girl. "I just miss my mom that's all. I called her. She seems worried, but I'm not going back home." Jonette turned and went into the kitchen, Soda got up and went in after her. I looked at Darry, he was staring at me. I couldn't tell at the time, but I could've sworn I saw a tear in his eye.

"Darry are you okay?" Darry started and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said going into the kitchen. But he wasn't. Later I realized that Darry was thinking about the time I ran away and how worried he was. I wondered if he would try and convince her to go back home.

Later that day it was just me and Jonette left at the house--Soda and Darry had to work and there was no telling where Two-Bit and Steve were. Jonette had stayed in the room and only came out to go either in the kitchen or the bathroom, which was fine by me because I'm not really big with girls and would probably only make matters worse.

"You are such a guy," Jonette said to me standing in front of the tv. I gave her a what-the-fuck look.

"What are talking about," I asked her.

"You haven't said one word to me all day. You've completely ignored me and quite frankly I don't appreciate it," she said all in one breath. I almost told her I didn't a damn what she appreciated, but thought better of it for fear that she might tell Darry or Soda.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Talk to me."

"About what?" This girl was really starting to get on my last nerve.

"Anything."

"Look at me," I said. "Do I even look the talking type to you?"

"Yes...well at least Soda said you were." I made a note to myself to jump Soda later. I sighed and decided to give Jonette a shot. I patted the seat on the couch next to me.

"Sit," I told her. She plopped down on the seat next to me and looked expectantly at me. I sighed. I had no idea what I was doing, but I had to try.

"So..um...are you on your lady's time?" Jonette burst out laughing. I could feel my face turning red. This was not going to go well, I just knew it!

"What?!" I asked her. She was still laughing.

"That is not something I wanted to talk to you about," she said, as she tried to stop laughing. 'But since you asked...no, I'm not on my 'lady's' time. You really have no idea how to talk to a girl do you?" I shrugged.

"I'm a guy who lives in a house full of guys and who's only friends are guys," I said, simply. "What do you expect." Jonette gave me a look, which said bullshit.

"Oh come on, Soda lives the same way and he talks to me just like I was one of the guys," she said.

"That's because Soda's had lots of girlfriends and he learned how to talk to girls. I, on the other hand, have had one girlfriend and that didn't go so well cause all she wanted to do was talk, even during the movies I took her to go see and I hate when people talk during movies." Jonette laughed and shook her head.

"Okay," she said, turning her entire body towards me. "For the next few hours that we have left by ourselves, I'm going to teach you how to talk to a woman."

"Don't you think it's going to take longer that a fews hours to teach me how to talk to a woman?"

"Not if you don't pay attention," Jonette said. "It's a lot easier that you guys make it out to be."


	5. He

"**HE"**

For the next few days me and Jonette hung out together. Not that we had a choice, because Soda and Darry were always working and the rest of the guys didn't come over. But I didn't totally hate it, but there were time when she still got on my nerves, like that Tuesday when she complained to Soda and Darry that I left the toilet seat up and she fell in!

"I think he did it on purpose," Jonette glared at me.

"Excuse me, for being under the impression that this is _my_ house," I said. Darry reached down from the couch to where I was laying on the floor, and smacked me in the back of my head.

"Come on, Pony," Soda said. "We have to keep in mind that we now have a girl in the house and we have to respect her." I gave Soda a what-the-fuck look. He did not just say what I think he just said! This is my house and she was only a guest! I am a man and I need my space and she was invading my space!

"Whatever," was all I managed to say. Jonette sat next to Darry and began kicking my legs just to annoy me. She was acting just like the annoying sister I never had. I was beginning to thank God I never had a sister. I think I would have killed her by now.

But then there were times where she wasn't a total pain. Like the next day, when I woke up, I caught her standing in the door staring at me.

"What do _you _want," I teased. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said. " I just like watching you when you sleep. You look peaceful and cute." Then she left, leaving me completely confused. How often did she watch me sleep?

But it was the day that I found out why she ran away, I finally understood what she was about.

That Saturday was the first time all the guys were together again, since Jonette first got there. We were sitting in the living room looking at some wierd western movie that Two-Bit had us watching. Darry was sitting in Dad's old chair. Me, Soda and Jonette took up the couch. And Steve and Two-Bit were laying on the floor in front of the tv. There was a knock on the door. Nobody moved right away, we always figured whoever it was knew to just come right on in. But it wasn't anyone we knew. So they just kept knocking. Soda who was sitting next to the door on the couch opened the door without looking or asking who it was. The person still didn't come in. Soda turned his head to see who it was, and when he realized he didn't know the person, he stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" He asked the stranger.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Jonette Stone," the man at the door said. Jonette who had been watching tv, snapped her head towards the door, with a horrific look on her now pale face. Soda not seeing the look, let the guy in.

"Yeah, she's right here on the couch," he said, as a six-foot-five, bald-headed, black-bearded man stepped into the living. Everyone stared at him, Darry even stood up. Jonette grabbed my arm as the man's black eyes landed on her. She was shaking. There was more silence before the man spoke.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" His deep voice almost shook the house. Jonette's grip on my arm tightened.

"What does it look like?" Jonette answered boldy. Her voice was surprisingly steady.

"Your mom wants you back home," the man said. "You shouldn't have run off like that. She's worried sick about you."

"She ain't worried about me," Jonette said. "She's just worried that I will go to the police and report her little pot-headed ass."

I had never heard Jonette speak to anyone like that. The man's black eyes seemed to have gotten bigger. The visible blue vein in his head throbbed.

"Let's go," he said, softly. "We'll talk about this when we get home." Jonette's grip tightened even more.

"I ain't going no where with you. Youare not my father so stop trying to act like it." Jonette said, her voice getting starting to shake. Jonette stood on her feet. "That ain't even your house, no way. And the only reason you stay there now is because you give my mom drugs and she's scared to death of you. But if it was up to me, your ass would be living on the streets with the dogs!" The man narrowed his eyes and his hands began to form fists. All the guys except for me stood up.

" You better watch who you're talking to. Now, I said lets go, girl," the man growled reaching for Jonette. Soda snatched his arm and the man reacted quickly and swung at Soda, catching him in the jaw. Soda flew backwards into the kitchen and Darry and Two-bit jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. I grabbed on of Jonette's arms and snatched her up. I tried taking her into the bedroom, but even though he was being jumped by Darry and Two-bit, the stranger was still able to reach out and grab Jonette's leg, knocking her and me to the ground. Steve, who was watching the whole time, began to stomp on the man's arm until he let go.

"Go to my room, close the door and lock it," I told Jonette. She didn't hesitate. I ran towards the kitchen door, where Soda was coming to. He was glaring at the guys pounding on the stranger and then he looked at me.

"Go through the bedroom window and get Jonette out of here," Soda said. "I don't want either of you to be here when the police get here." I nodded and headed towards my room. I knocked on the door, Jonette didn't answer.

"Open the door Johnny Girl, its' me Ponyboy." I heard a great crash in the living room, but didn't dare turn around. Jonette slowly opened the door, peaking out to make sure it was really me. I hurried in and closed the door. I walked across the room and opened the window.

"Get anything that has your name on it and lets go," I said to Jonette. She moved fast. I guess being a runaway you have to be able to move fast like that. I helped Jonette out the window and we headed to the park. Jonette was silent the entire way, she didn't even look at me.

When we finally got to the park, Jonette sat down on the first bench she saw, threw her bag down, put her face into her hands and cried. Her shoulders shook with every sob. I didn't know what else to do except for wait until she got done crying.

"I hate him so much," Jonette finally said, wiping the tears from her eyes and face.

"Who is he," I asked.

"My mom's stupid boyfriend, Sam. He thinks he's my dad since he's been around for a couple of years. My mom lets him talk to me however he wants and he's even hit me a few times."

"Is that why you ranaway?"

"Yeah. That and I hate my mom cause she lets Sam hit her when she's doped up and drunk. When she's sober she just lets him hit on me. I love my mom, but I won't live like that anymore. I cannot live with Sam in that house. I swear, I can't even sleep cause I'm afraid he'll try to kill me or something."

"You didn't seem so afraid of him, the way you talked to him back at the house," I said. Jonette only shrugged.

"I was only acting like that, cause I knew you guys wouldn't let him hurt me," she said. "I've been wanting to say that to him since the day he moved in."

We sat on the bench watching the kids on the play ground. I remember when me and Johnny use to come to this park to sneak ciggarettes and just wrestle about. Trying to be tough. Trying to be the greasers we knew we were bound to be. But the kids we were watching, were just normal kids. They were horse-playing, playing hide-and-seek, and tag. Not a care in the world and not knowing just how much was out there in the world. All they knew was their world and how great it was at the moment. How I missed those days. Mom, Dad, Soda, Darry, and me...not a care in the world. Not knowing that death was just around the corner, waiting to take the ones we love. I looked over at Jonette and I could tell that she missed those care-free days, too.

"I miss her, Pony," Jonette finally said.

"Who?"

"My mom. I think...I think I want to go back home," Jonette said.

"After what just happened today?" I asked. I hoped she didn't think that Sam would forgive her for getting him jumped by my brothers. She was out of her mind! And she was walking to her possible death! Jonette looked at me with a pleading look.

"Well, I was kinda thinking that you could go with me," she said. Okay now she had really lost her mind.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, you could go with me and protect me if Sam tries anything," Jonette explained.

"You must have me confused with Darry. I can't fight Sam. Do you see how big he is? And did you not see what he did to Soda?"

"But he wouldn't do that to you. I mean, its not like you hit him or anything. Please, Ponyboy? I really need you to go with me."

I couldn't help but think that Jonette was trying to commit suicide and homicide at the same time, but then I knew she really needed me. What were the guys going to think? Darry probably won't even let me go, but I've always wondered what Jonette's life was like at home.

"Okay, I'll go," I said. "But if I don't come back you know that Darry and Soda will come find you." Jonette smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jonette said, smiling.


End file.
